No Regrets
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Several months after Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos, Amy starts to wonder what ever happened to her robot friend E-102 Gamma. After conducting a thorough search, even sneaking aboard the abandoned Egg Carrier, what she finds breaks her heart. Can her blue hero help her see the value of Gamma's decision? SonAmy. (Takes place shortly after the events of Sonic Adventure)


**Hey guys!  
**

**For the first time in years, I played through Sonic Adventure DX, and of course, E-102 Gamma's story ending made me tear up. So I wondered if Amy knew about his heartbreaking fate, how would she react? Thus, this story idea came up. I've been in a slump with writing lately, but this idea helped me get back.  
**

**I haven't written a Sonic fanfic since 2013. I kinda feel like an outsider now. XD please welcome me back?**

**And even though Sonic Adventure came out in 1998 and the DX version in 2003, I still feel inclined to say that SPOILERS TO THE GAME ARE AHEAD! If you do not want the game to be spoiled for you, don't read! **

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

_**Title: **__No Regrets_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__SonAmy_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Sonic Adventure or anything Sonic related. All credit goes to SEGA and Sonic Team._

_**Summary: **__Takes place shortly after the events of Sonic Adventure. Several months after Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos, Amy starts to wonder what ever happened to her robot friend E-102 Gamma. After conducting a thorough search, even sneaking aboard the abandoned Egg Carrier, what she finds breaks her heart. Can her blue hero help her see the value of Gamma's decision? SonAmy._

_**IMPORTANT:** __I am using the __**DX version**__ of SA in this story, which means that Cream the Rabbit has already been established (you can see her flying around as an added Easter egg in the game). She will be mentioned in this story._

* * *

_**No Regrets**_

_E-102 Gamma twitched violently after his defeated brother E-101 mk2, Beta, blasted him. He limped away slowly while Beta exploded behind him. After he was far away enough, he stopped, ready to activate his auto repair system. Before he could do that, however, something caught his eye. _

_Gamma turned around and saw a yellow Flicky rise out of Beta's scattered parts. The bird flew over to him, his black eyes gazing at him pleadingly. One final memory came back to Gamma: the picture of the blue Flicky named Birdie, the yellow Flicky, and the pink one._

_Gamma realized what he had to do. The yellow Flicky flew up in the air several feet, as if it knew what Gamma was about to do. Gamma collapsed, activating self-destruct…_

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Several Months Later…**_

Amy Rose hummed softly to herself as she walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment in Station Square. It was a cloudy day out, and she was exhausted. She had spent the night over at Cream's house. Cream lives on the outskirts of Station Square, so she had to take a taxi.

Yawning, Amy turned on all the lights in the kitchen. She went over to her kitchen calendar and looked to see if she anything to do today. She sighed in relief when she realized that her day was completely free. Amy usually goes shopping on her free days, but today she wanted to just relax.

Amy grinned when she looked at what tomorrow was: March 14th.

_March 14__th__ is White Day! _She thought excitedly to herself. _ I gave Sonic homemade chocolates on Valentine's Day. Maybe he'll give me white chocolate? Squeee! I hope so~!_

Amy walked away from the calendar, her smile widening. White Day is celebrated one month after Valentine's Day. On White Day, guys are expected to give the girls who gave them chocolate on Valentine's Day gifts to return the favor.

Amy walked over to her refrigerator and gazed lovingly at the picture of the three Flickies she helped reunite on Eggman's ship, the Egg Carrier. Her adventure with Birdie will never leave her heart. She has not seen them since Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos. The only Flicky that went with her to cheer Sonic on was the pink one.

_Hmm, I wonder why?_ Amy wondered. _That pink Flicky had never seen me before, yet it decided to go with me to Station Square. _

Her mind wandered to another friend she hasn't seen in a while: E-102 Gamma. She thought about him periodically, but as the months passed, her concern about his current state increased.

_Gamma… I wonder if he's okay. After he escaped the Egg Carrier with me and Tails, I lost track of him. It's been a long time. Has he gone back to Eggman? No, I doubt it. Eggman's been laying low. Maybe he found a home? If so, I would love to visit him!_

Amy opened up her refrigerator and took out a loaf of bread.

"Maybe… I can do a quick search?" Amy murmured, dropping two slices of bread into her pink toaster. "He has to be around somewhere. He couldn't have disappeared."

Amy went into her bedroom and brought her pink laptop to the kitchen table. Tails custom built laptops for her, Sonic, and Knuckles in their favorite colors for Christmas last year. Amy silently thanked Tails again for the umpteenth time as she logged on and went to the Internet browser. She typed "E-102 Gamma" in the search bar and clicked "enter."

She has searched for Gamma online in the past, but nothing showed up that was recent.

"Hm…" Amy was a bit disappointed with the results once again. Tails' own personal search engine has a wider range of databases than even Google. However, only a handful of results popped up, and all of them talked about when Gamma first appeared in Station Square.

"I can't accept this." Amy frowned slightly. "Surely there's been a sighting of him somewhere."

Amy decided to type in "Dr. Eggman" just to see if any articles mention an E-100 series robot with him. But alas, the only recent results were about Eggman's defeat and the Egg Carrier floating in the ocean.

"This doesn't make any sense. No one just disappears without a trace." Amy sighed. "Maybe if I do an advanced search, I'll find something."

Amy went into "Options" and selected "Worldwide Search." It was an option that could locate anyone or anything you desire in the entire world by satellite. Tails included that in the custom built laptops for his three friends in case there was an emergency and someone or something had to be located quickly.

Amy never used that feature before, since she hated the feeling of stalking and peering at people (with the exception of Sonic, of course). Since she was searching for a friend, Amy figured it would be okay.

"Alright, let's see…" Amy squinted at her computer screen. "Name of subject… E-102 Gamma. Species: E-100 series robot. Last seen…" Amy stopped typing. "I last saw him leaving the Egg Carrier, but I have no idea where he went. Eh, I'll just put Egg Carrier." She typed that in.

The feature asked for a detailed description of Gamma. After typing in as much as she could, she finally clicked "search."

While the laptop was calculating, Amy got up and buttered her slightly burnt toast.

_Gamma was the first robot I'd ever encountered that showed kindness. Eggman built him to be a killing machine, but after reasoning with him, Gamma saw the light. I bet he's out on an adventure, discovering who he wants to be in the world. I just wanna catch up and see how much he's changed._

Amy's laptop let out a loud _ding_, indicating that the search is complete. She hurried to the table with her toast to see that results. Amy studied the map that showed up.

"What? This is the Atlantic Ocean! How could there be traces of Gamma there?" Amy was shocked.

There was an option to zoom in closer on the traces of Gamma. Skeptical, Amy zoomed in, and gasped at what she saw.

"The Egg Carrier?!" She screeched. "Why would he be there?! Eggman abandoned it, right?"

The search showed traces of two other E-100 series robot on the Egg Carrier as well, extremely close to Gamma. Amy clicked on the trace.

"Zero. Oh, that dummy. I defeated him there, so that makes sense. Hmm… E-101 mk2?" Amy read slowly. "I have no idea what that is."

Amy sat in thought for a few minutes, contemplating what to do.

_Could Gamma find nowhere else to go, and he's just residing on the Egg Carrier? That seems plausible. But… what if he's rejoined Eggman, and he that E-101 guy are doing something on the ship? No, no, I mustn't doubt him…_

Amy was severely conflicted. She had no idea what Gamma was doing out there. And even though Tails had the most advanced technology, could she trust the results? Maybe those traces of Gamma are old, from all those months ago.

Amy shook her head. "I'll have to take a chance. I'm going back to the Egg Carrier. I have to make sure he's there. And if he is, I'll bring him back."

With that resolve, Amy quickly closed her laptop and hurried back to her bedroom to quickly pack some necessities. There was a boat in Station Square she can use to sail out the Egg Carrier. Since Amy had nothing to do today, she considered this the perfect opportunity to go see an old friend.

She packed her laptop in case she needed it and made sure her hammer was in tip top shape, if this E-101 mk2 proved to be a threat. Amy quickly got out some pen and paper and jotted down a quick note to tape on her door in case any of her friends stopped by.

_Hey! I'll be gone for a while. Stop by again another time!_

_Amy_

Amy didn't dare specify where she was going. If anyone knew she would heading to the Egg Carrier, they'd either be worried or suspicious. She knew Gamma wouldn't hurt her, but she also knew that Sonic and Tails were still somewhat wary, being Eggman's robot and all.

After making sure everything was in order, Amy taped the note to the front of her and started her journey.

_I'm coming, Gamma. Friends don't leave friends behind. I'll bring you back._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Sonic stood in front of the Station Square grocery store, smiling smugly to himself. He has planned this very moment for three weeks, and he was congratulating himself on a job well done. Sonic didn't miss the hint Amy left for White Day after she gave him chocolates for Valentine's Day. He had it all planned out.

_I've been asking her what her weekly schedule is like for a while now._ Sonic thought cockily. _And I know today is a free day for her, so she should be coming up here to do some grocery shopping any minute now. Then, I'll ask her if she wants to go to Twinkle Park with me on White Day. If she doesn't end up suffocating me from her bear hug, I'll give her white chocolate tomorrow._

Sonic praised himself as a genius, leaning back against the brick wall of the grocery store. After the events with Chaos, Sonic saw Amy in a new light. She wasn't some defenseless damsel in distress that needed rescuing anymore. She proved that she was brave and could take care of herself, not only against Eggman and his robots, but against Sonic himself.

Sonic sighed as he remembered when Amy boldly stood in front of him and told him to not attack Gamma. He was shocked, but relented, seeing the intensity in her dark green eyes. The blue blur chuckled to himself.

As a result of her audacity, Sonic decided to give Amy the chance she always dreamed of. Who knows, maybe a romance could kindle.

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. _Amy should be here by now. I hate just standing around._

After twenty more minutes of standing in the same spot, Sonic decided just to go to her apartment and ask.

_This is a slight change in plans, but it'll be just as romantic and stuff, I'm sure._ Sonic thought confidently to himself. _I guess Amy forcing me to watch those chick flicks with her wasn't so bad in the long run._

Sonic made it to Amy's apartment in mere seconds. He frowned at the note taped on her door.

"Hey, I'll be gone for a while. Stop by another time?" Sonic read, crossing his arms. "That's strange. Usually she specifies where she's going."

The blue blur sighed in frustration. _Damn it. The one time I actually planned something out, she's not even around. It's kinda weird. She's _always_ around._

Even though Sonic knew Amy could take care of herself, something felt off about the note she left on the door. His instincts were never wrong, so why would he doubt them now?

…_I'll just make sure she's okay._ Sonic decided. _Maybe she went to the Mystic Ruins. I'll see if Tails has seen her._

Sonic made his way to the train station, hopping on the next train to the Mystic Ruins.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Tails hummed softly to himself as he was putting finishing touches on his plane, the Tornado. Since things have been peaceful after Chaos' defeat, Tails has had time to make all sorts of genius upgrades to his plane. He's never felt more peaceful in his workshop.

The sound of the waterfall nearby soothed his mind. Nothing could possibly ruin the tranquility-

"Yo, Tails! Has Amy been by here?" A loud voice asked.

"Gah!" Tails yelped, jumping out of his chair. "Sonic?!"

Sonic barged in Tails' workshop without warning. As usual.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really glad to see you, but you really should give me a heads up when you're coming by. I could have broken something."

"My bad." Sonic apologized. "Uh, have you seen Amy? She's not in Station Square at all. She left a weird note on her door, not specifying where she's gone. And I need to see her."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "You're actually _looking_ for her? That's new. When did this start?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Tails, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Tails glanced at his wall calendar. "March 14th."

"And do you know what that day is?" Sonic pressed further.

"…Pi Day?" Tails replied, confused about what Sonic was getting at.

"_No!_" Sonic slapped his forehead. "It's White Day!"

"Oh yeah, that." Tails grinned. "I think Pi Day is more exciting. What about it?"

Sonic tapped his foot. "Amy gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day, and so I decided to give her white chocolate in return for White Day. I was gonna ask her today if she wanted to go to Twinkle Park with me tomorrow, so I could surprise her with the chocolate then. I did careful planning, something I never do, to make sure I could ask her today. And today of all days, she's nowhere to be found!"

Tails gave Sonic a mischievous grin. "So you've finally admitted that you like her? It's about time."

Sonic spluttered, trying to fight the fiery blush that threatened to etch on his face. "I-I never said that! I just wanted to, you know, give things a chance and stuff."

"Alright." Tails waved it away. "But I haven't seen her. There's no reason why'd she be here anyway. She's not friends with Big, and I doubt she would roam the jungle for fun. But it is unlike her to disappear without at least letting anyone know where she is. With Eggman laying low like this, we have to be careful."

Sonic paced back and forth. "So what should we do?"

Tails walked over to one of his many drawers and pulled out his laptop. "You know that worldwide search function I put in the laptops I gave you guys? Let's just use that to find her."

Sonic was reluctant. "I dunno. It's only for emergencies, right?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "So do you want all of your 'careful planning' to go down the drain?"

"…look her up." Sonic crossed his arms and looked away.

Chuckling to himself, Tails logged on to his computer and put in Amy's information in the search. Her location popped up immediately, and his eyes widened at the result.

"Sonic… she's on the Egg Carrier!"

"What?!" Sonic nudged Tails over and looked at the map. Sure enough, she was there.

"Let me see if there are any signs of Eggman or his robots there." Tails said, putting in that information.

"E-100 Zero?! That's the creep that kidnapped Amy!" Sonic seethed. "E-101 mk2? I dunno what that is. And… E-102 Gamma? Why would he be there? Didn't Amy say that he was a good guy?"

Tails bit his lip. "This is too weird. What's going on?"

"We have to get there pronto!" Sonic decided. "Tails, can we take the Tornado?"

"Sure thing." He nodded. "Let me just finish fixing the propeller. It'll only take me five minutes at the most."

"You do that." Sonic started pacing again, worried about Amy.

_She better be okay, or I'll never forgive that Gamma!_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Amy felt eerie as she walked across the deck of the Egg Carrier. The soft clunk of her boots hitting metal was the only sound that could be heard. Something felt… off about the Egg Carrier. Like everything was lifeless.

It was apparent that someone, or some people, has been taking the Egg Carrier apart, procuring scrap metal. The once majestically evil Egg Carrier looked so pitiful and destroyed.

"Gamma?" Amy called loudly. "Gamma, are you here?"

Amy tried to get inside the Egg Carrier, but everything was bolted shut. She was stuck walking on the outside. The waves in the ocean were getting violent, water sloshing onto the Egg Carrier frequently. Amy shivered, wishing she had brought a jacket with her. Even though it was March, it was still cold as far as the ocean is concerned. The cloudy, rainy weather didn't help either.

Amy pressed on, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt her heartbeat pick up as she approached the bridge. Flashbacks of her final battle with Zero came to mind. She knew she destroyed him, but what if he was rebuilt?

Her worries were laid to rest when she saw the scattered robotic remains of Zero.

_So that was Zero's trace._ Amy sighed in relief. _Thank goodness. Now all I have to worry about now is that E-101 mk2 guy._

A little further down the bridge, she spotted more robotic remains. They were black, white and grey. Amy gulped. That must be E-101 mk2. Even though those weren't Gamma's colors, she felt herself go into a cold sweat.

"Gamma, where are you?!" Amy shouted. "It's me, Amy! Please come out!"

Amy peered over the bridge. What she saw made her heart stop and freeze.

Red. White. Black. Orange head. Green eyes.

"_Gammaaaaaaaaa!_" Amy screamed.

The pink hedgehog slid down the side of the bridge and rushed over to what was left of the shattered Gamma. Gamma's once shiny exterior was dulled and rusted. She picked up Gamma's head, tears streaming down her face.

"Gamma… why? You escaped with us! Why are you here?! What happened to you?!" Amy wailed.

She hugged Gamma's head to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart broke into a million pieces. Gamma was the first robot that ever defied Eggman and used free will. Who did this to him?

Amy scanned Gamma's remains, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

_Is that… a pink feather?_

Wiping her eyes to the best of her ability, Amy crawled over to the feather and picked it up. A sudden realization struck her.

_Eggman uses animals to power his robots. Does that mean… the yellow and pink Flicky…? No, no way. There must have been another power source for Gamma. There's no way he was powered by a Flicky, let alone a bird. He was too powerful and free thinking._

Amy trembled, trying to piece together what could have happened to Gamma.

_Could he have returned to the Egg Carrier for vengeance, but ended up getting destroyed? No, that couldn't be. Sure, Eggman made Gamma do bad things, but would Gamma really try to take out his creator instead of being free? So why?_

Amy looked back up at the bridge. There was another destroyed robot next to Zero. Did Gamma defeat that? Was that the E-101 mk2? And if so, what animal was trapped inside?

Sniffling, Amy wrapped one arm around Gamma's blown off head and used her free hand to help herself climb back up to the bridge. Amy felt her stomach lurch with sickness as she set Gamma's lifeless head down on the ground. She felt so wrong, treating her friend's corpse like an object.

The wind picked up as Amy inched over to mk2. She did her best not to cry as she searched through its remains. To her horror, she found several yellow feathers that looked like Flicky feathers. Amy's mouth hung open, but no words came out. Only choked sobs.

_Gamma… how? Birdie's family was inside you and this other robot all along? Were you aware? How did it get released? Did you know?_

"Amy!"

Amy flinched at the voice shouting her name. "Sonic…?"

Amy looked up, spotting Sonic and Tails in the Tornado, landing close to her. Before Tails could properly land, Sonic jumped off the back and hurried over to Amy. His emerald eyes were filled with an emotion Amy has never seen before.

Sonic was shocked to see Amy sitting on the ground, going through some scraps, tears running down her face. Just what was she thinking?!

"Amy, what are you doing here?!" Sonic shouted, his tone angrier than what he thought. "Do you have any idea how concerned Tails and I were?"

Sonic's words only made Amy cry harder. "G-Gamma… Gamma is…!"

Sonic's hard eyes softened, trying to understand what she was saying. "Amy, what about Gamma? Is he here? What happened?"

"He's dead!" Amy cried, pointing to Gamma's dull head.

Sonic's eyes widened. "No way…"

"What's going on?" Tails ran over to Sonic and Amy as soon as he situated his plane.

Sonic shook his head. "We need to get out of here, now. Amy, let's go!"

The pink hedgehog shook her head. "I can't! I failed Gamma as a friend! I'm sure there was another way for him to have stayed free! Another way to remove the Flicky so he didn't have to die! If only I knew, none of this would have happened!"

Sonic was exasperated, not knowing everything she was talking about. "Amy, it's dangerous here, we have to go!" He told her, taking hold of her arm.

Tails spotted Gamma's head. "Amy, we can take Gamma's head with us. So please, let's get out of here! There's a storm coming, and we don't need to be out here in the middle of it!"

Tails' compromise was enough for Amy to finally let Sonic pick her up and hurry to the plane. Tails quickly acquired Gamma's head and followed them. Sonic clutched Amy as close to him as he could as Tails was preparing for takeoff.

Amy sobbed softly into his chest. Sonic never felt so horrible for someone in his life. He never dreamed of seeing Amy cry. She was always so happy-go-lucky and cheery. This was a side of Amy he never wanted to appear as long as he could help it.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

By the time Tails, Amy, and Sonic returned to the Mystic Ruins, they were soaked by the rain. When they landed on the runway outside Tails' workshop, there was a huge tension in the air. Amy stopped crying, but her eyes were dull. Sonic and Tails were unsure of what they could possibly say or do to make Amy feel better. After all, she just realized she had lost a friend.

"Hey, Amy…" Tails spoke up as Sonic hopped off the plan and sat Amy down. "How about I take a look at Gamma and see if I can figure out what happened to him?"

Amy gave Tails a stiff nod before looking down at her boots.

"Come inside, everyone. We can escape this rain and dry off." Tails suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah." Sonic took Amy's hand, gently pulling her inside Tails' workshop.

Tails expanded his workshop, and now acts as a house as well. He has added a bedroom, a kitchen, a lounge, and upgraded his garage. Tails sat Amy and Sonic in the lounge, bringing them towels so they could dry off.

"I'll be in the garage. I'll let you know if I find out anything about Gamma." Tails informed his friends.

Sonic nodded to him. "Sure thing."

When Tails left, Sonic couldn't stand the silence, so he turned on Tails' TV. They sat like that for what felt like ages. This feeling of dread was foreign to Sonic. Amy was so close to him, yet she was making an effort to be distant from him.

"Amy… I'm sorry." Sonic finally said, looking at her. "Gamma obviously had a special place in your heart, and to see him like that must have hurt you considerably. I wish you hadn't had to find out about him this way."

Amy hiccupped. "He was the first robot I'd ever seen that showed kindness, and exercised free will against Eggman. Who would do this to him besides Eggman?"

"Amy…" Sonic felt his own heart break at her words.

"I know he's a robot, a nonliving thing, but he had sentience. Like he had a soul." Amy told Sonic tearfully. "And to see him scattered on the ground in pieces, like some junk, tore me."

"Amy, please don't cry." Sonic said. "Tears don't suit you. A smile looks best on you. And the fact that your smile has been replaced with despair is upsetting."

Amy was shocked at Sonic's words. "What…?"

A knock on the wall almost made Sonic jump out of his seat. Tails was standing by the doorway. He gave Sonic an apologetic look before directing his attention to Amy.

"In order to find anything, I had to take apart Gamma's head. I put it back together as best as I could, but I found Gamma's data and memory chip. It had gotten damaged, but I was able to recover his memories from his last day of life on my computer. And… well, you should come see this for yourself."

Amy stood up quickly and followed Tails into the garage, Sonic right behind him. She sat down at Tails' computer. She tried her best to hide her tears as she scrolled through the images. The first half showed other E-100 series robots, including mk2. After a clear picture of each one, the one after showed them blowing up.

_Did Gamma destroy his companions?_ Amy wondered. _Why?_

After the image of mk2 blowing up, there was one of the yellow Flicky leaving its remains. Amy gasped in horror, covering her mouth. Amy blinked, no longer having the strength to hold them back. She was too afraid to scroll down to the last image.

Sonic had to use every ounce of his restraint to keep himself from performing a homing attack on Tails' computer. This was hurting Amy, and he couldn't stand it. Whatever was on that last image was the final piece to figuring out Gamma's demise. Was Amy ready to find out?

Taking a deep breath, Amy scrolled down to Gamma's final memory.

It was the same picture Amy has cherished and hanging from her refrigerator.

Birdie, the yellow Flicky, and the pink Flicky posing together.

_The pink Flicky was inside Gamma. Gamma took out his fellow robots to free the animals inside them. And… _

"Gamma had a self-destruct mode." Tails told Amy gently. "He must have used it to release the animal inside of him… which I'm guessing is that pink Flicky."

"It is…" Amy choked. "I found a pink feather in his remains…"

Amy covered her face and sobbed.

Sonic glanced at Tails. "Can I have a second?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll… be in my bedroom." Tails replied sadly, leaving the garage.

Sonic waited until Amy calmed down some before speaking to her.

"Amy… don't blame yourself for this." Sonic said, kneeling down next to her. "You had no way of knowing that Eggman put that Flicky in him. Gamma did what he thought was right."

"But there's something I could have done differently!" Amy wailed. "After Gamma escaped the Egg Carrier with Tails and me, I could have asked him if he wanted to stay with me. But like the idiot I am, I didn't even think of asking! I knew all of Eggman's robots are powered by animals, and I don't know why I thought Gamma was any different! If I had thought about it, I would have asked Tails if there was a way he could have given him a different power source! Then we would have found the pink Flicky, and Gamma would still be alive, and-"

"Amy!" Sonic grabbed her shoulders.

Amy froze. Sonic gazed into her dark green eyes, determined to show her that this was Gamma's destiny.

"There was nothing you could have done." He told her firmly. "Gamma betrayed Eggman, and sooner or later, he would have found out and destroyed him anyway. Gamma had a mission, a mission that he made himself, to find all the other robots serving Eggman and release them from Eggman's hold. And now that I know how Gamma went out, I think he's the most selfless robot ever. He sacrificed himself to release the Flicky inside of him. That was _his_ choice, not an order given from his creator."

Sonic released Amy's shoulders, softening his tone of voice.

"I smash Eggman's robots day in and day out without a care in the world. If I had smashed Gamma on the Egg Carrier, that would have been rather cruel, right? That Flicky would have been released, though. So which would you have rather wanted for Gamma? Me to destroy him and unknowingly release the Flicky, or for Gamma to live as a free thinking robot and let him decide whether to destroy himself or not?"

Amy didn't know what to say. She couldn't form any words in her head.

"Even though it's tough, in order to be a hero, you have to have no regrets." Sonic told her. "Gamma is a hero for releasing the Flicky inside him. He made a choice. And choices are one of the greatest parts about being sentient. However, once we make that choice, there is nothing anyone else can do about it. Including you, Amy. So you have to accept his choice and look back at him for what he was. Thanks to his sacrifice, a family of Flickies is back together."

Amy wiped her eyes. "When you took on Perfect Chaos, that pink Flicky was the only one that came with me to support you. Do you think… that Flicky knew that Gamma willingly released it? And that Gamma and I were friends?"

"I don't know." Sonic admitted. "But I'm certain that pink Flicky represented Gamma in spirit."

Amy took a shaky breath. "Sonic… why?"

Sonic tilted his head. "Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" Amy asked, her lip quivering. "Why do you care how I feel about Gamma? Why did you come looking for me?"

"Because I care about you." Sonic told her.

Amy's eyes widened. "What?"

"I care about you." Sonic repeated, trying to hide his blush. "I always see you happy, with a big smile on your face. But… when I saw your teary face, I couldn't take it. I love your smile. I'm certain Gamma doesn't want you to be sad either. You two are friends, right?"

Amy nodded, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "Yeah…"

"Listen, if you're up for it, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Sonic asked. "I was planning on us going to Twinkle Park for White Day, but I see that you need time to absorb everything. If you wanna talk more deeply about this, we can. Whatever you want to do tomorrow, we'll do it. I'll still be giving you white chocolate, too."

Amy's dazed expression was priceless. "White Day…? Us… hang out? White chocolate?" She asked incoherently.

"Yeah." Sonic coughed, slightly embarrassed.

"That would be wonderful." Amy replied. "And talking about this more would help. I'm starting to understand a little better about Gamma's sacrifice. It… was heroic. He did help reunite those Flickies, which was my goal to begin with. I wish I could thank him… but I have a feeling he knows."

Sonic smiled. "That's the Amy I know and love."

As soon as those words left his lips, he gasped and covered his mouth. Amy was just as surprised.

"…love?" Amy repeated.

"Well, uh, I kinda, that sorta just slipped out and-"

Tails poked his head in the garage.

"Remember what you said, Sonic. No regrets." He reminded him before retreating.

Sonic and Amy looked at each for a minute. Amy burst into giggles.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Yeah… no regrets." Sonic replied, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I really appreciated Gamma's sacrifice in Sonic Adventure, and even though I raged during his Final Egg stage, I do enjoy his story mode. Amy's feelings kind of echoed mine, like what if she knew about the pink Flicky, what would they have done then. But, this was Gamma's destiny, and at least he made that choice to sacrifice himself, and not anyone else. Hence the title, **_**No Regrets**_**.**

**If you enjoyed this oneshot, please add this to your favorites! **

**If I get enough requests to do so, maybe I'll add an extra chapter of Sonic and Amy's time together on White Day. So if you would like to see that happen, let me know! But for now, this story is complete. **

**Remember…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**See ya! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
